sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Tournament of the Gods(Rp REBOOT)
Rules * This is free to join * Brudikai222 controls what the Gods say or do If you want to type dialogue for one of the Gods ask him * No killing * You CANT be stronger than the Gods * You can form alliances but eventually you will have to fight each other * Your OC can NOT be a God * Choose a God you'd train under * I will allow two mortals to train under one god which means there will be team battles Participants Brudiaki222 (host) User:Josh the Hedgehog Noahc2015 VentusLight NTH Mortals Axel the hedgehog (training under Fenrir) Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog (training under...uh,idk) Rynk and Kaiya (Training under Chimera... I'm assuming?) Rock the Cat (Training under Asura) Asonja the Hedgehog (Training under Prometheus) Raven the Panther (Training under Vira) Josh the Hedgehog (Training under Yamato) Axesanity the Hedgehog (training under Fenrir) Hectic The Cyberhog (Training under Chimera) Enigma the Hedgehog (Training under Veramious) Novo the Hedgehog(Training under Damious) Gods Zaruth Father of All Things( can not be chosen) Fenrir God of Destruction Vira Goddess of Nature Prometheus God of Fire Chimera God of The Underworld Eris Goddess of Chaos Damious Goddess of the Sea Asura God of Lighting Rath God of the Sun Veramious God of War Yamato Goddess of AIr Freya Goddess of Love Plot: A reboot of the Tournament of the Gods rp. BUT this reboot takes place after the events of the original one. (then why is it a reboot? cuz potatos) The Tournament of the Gods is back but this time as the tournament plays out to release an evil only the gods thought they knew. (Tried to spice up the plot then it just being mindless fighting to see who gets a gold drinking cup ) Act 1 Rebirth of the Tournament In the distant mountains of the Realm of Salvation, barren of any life like nothing grew there in millions of years. a faint roar could be heard followed by more. Unknown to the gods, Zaruth stood from his throne waved his hand over a glass orb and an arena grew from the ground infront of him. "Its that time again my children choose your best fighters and be ready for the tournament once more. The rules are as they where last time." The 11 gods nodded to each other. "wanna make it more interesting? Who ever wins this tournament gets the big jug of the Tree of "Enlightenment" " Fenrir said. "I'll take you up on that wager." Veramious said scratching one ear. Asura just nodded. "The sun helps giving a tree life. I shall also take part in this bet." Rath said using the sun to give himself a glowing aura. "Tch men always looking for a reason to get drunk." Damious said shaking her head. "So you're out sis?" Prometheus turned to his sister tapping his finger on the arm of his chair. "You crazy, the Tree of Enlightenment is too good to pass up!" Damious replied. "Good so who ever is opposed to this say something now or I'll assume you're on board?" No one said anything. "Good now that everything is settled see you losers in the tournament. "Fenrir disappeared. On Mobius Rynk was currently sleeping at the academy, not exactly aware of what was about to happen. Chimera phased himself into Rynk's dreams. " Mortal Lynx, I seek your aid once again ONLY because you are the only mortal I'm willing to ask for help without violently regurgitating my insides. But It seems you are the only one I know of besides that putrid Hedgehog, Axel. We are having another tournament this time its a tag team event so find the least person you hate with a decent amount of power to fight against the others you met before." Axel sat around the guild hall. The midget-lynx had leaped on to the ceiling halfway through the first sentence. "...So I'm getting a fighting partner this time?" A certain green-furred, cyan-streaked hedgehog adorned in a verdant robe crossed his arms. He observed the guild hall. "Hmm, where am I now?" he spoke. "Yes you are so find someone who wont aggravate me to the point that i'll want to kill you both. We'll be going to the Realm of Salvation in one "god" day which is a month for you mortals." Chimera disappeared. Axel sat on his chair looking a plans for the next mission when Fenrir appeared on the screen. Axel fell backwards from his chair. "HOLY SHI--"The impact of the fall cut him off. Fenrir phased through the computer screen laughing. "Get up I have some news to share." "Why can't you use a door or atleast let me know when your coming to Nimagi." Axel rubbed his head from the fall. "Whats up now?" "Another tournament is taking place this time its a tag team, but before you spout random nonsense on who you're partner would be, I took it upon myself to get you one." Fenrir said opening up a portal. "Shall we?" Axel walked through the portal. Out the other side Axel found himself inside a hallway it was dimly lit. "Axel meet the only person who knows you just as much as you do." Fenrir walking up to the glass. Axel heard insane cackling from the other side of the glass. "Well well well if It isn't The God of Destruction and and the goody goody good version of me. Hello there Axel nice to see you again. Did you get my postcards? I tried mailing them but using my teeth to open the mail box doesn't work." A black hedgehog that looked like Axel wearing a straight jacket walked up to the glass. "Axesanity..." Axel simply replied. "Damn right goggles.. now about those postcards I even tried biting one of the guards fingers off but it just left a mess on the glass. So now that I'll be free I can give them to you think of it as a thank you letter for bringing me here. Three free meals, a warm bed and only 4 times being force fed medication... to the nurses. Axesanity burst out into laughter as the pointed to the dead body of a nurse that overdosed. "So... how do we contact him?" A taller lynx-like figure asked Rynk as the two stood at the front lawn of the academy. [picture of figure] "I... um... HEY MISTER UNDERWORLD!" Rynk called out, hoping that would do it. Asonja didn't seem to step through the portal. He was just asleep in his quarters unaware of what's going on. Komerl walked in the Godly Shrine and saw a strange white Giant Ring. He decided to jump in since he had collected the required rings. Axesanity walked out of his cell. "So when is this tournament?" "A month from now." Fenrir replied. " So talk among yourselves." He snapped his fingers and Axel and Axesanity teleported back to the guild hall. Asonja turned over in his sleep, still oblivious of what's going on. Prometheus smacked Asonja wake with a hand of fire he was visible to everyone in the guild hall. "Wake up!" "GAH!" Asonja fell out of the bed, the fire staying on his face. He wasnt screaming in pain or anything. He just groaned. "Ow...why'd you wake me? I was having a great dream..." "Another tournament is going to happen in a month this time its tag battles find someone who you would like to team up with." Prometheus replied. "Ah great, more fighting..." He muttered, and sat up. "Well, Zikuto and I are not good teammates...Axel already has a team member...I guess I'm alone at this point..." A familiar figure teleported out of nowhere infront of Axel, "Heh, how are you doing Axel? Long time no see, isn't it?" Enigma said as Veramious appears next to him. "Hey Fenrir, I have already trained Enigma.. What do ya say you take care of him for now, so that Enigma won't be bored to death." Veramious said. (Awaiting Chimera action ~Trisell) (Chimera.exe has stopped working waiting to reboot) Chimera appeared before Rynk. "You found your partner?" Rynk gestured to the lynx-like figure next to her. "This is Kaiya," The midget-lynx introduced. "Actually," Kaiya spoke up, "I have some questions about this if you don't mind, partially involving if I'm elligable for thsi sort of thing." "Hmm," the green hedgehog mouthed. Chimera look at the other lynx. "Ask away." He simply replied. "Your tournament: is it specific to organics that cannot regenerate quickly? When Rynk asked me to join, the description sounded as though I might be out of place." Josh continued to survey the guild hall. (Josh, please don't take this the wrong way, but just so you know, Chimera is currently talking with Rynk and Kaiya at the front yard of an academy in its own pocket dimension. They aren't at the tournament area right now. Just thought you should know. Sorry for the confusion. ~Trisell) (Josh TH: Whoops, sorry. Didn't know that.) (Is all good. ~Trisell) "So Axel, what do ya say we have a little spar?" Enigma said as he exerted out a small aura, and despite the size of the aura, it is way bigger in term of power, probably as strong as Axel when he first gained his Fenrir Destruction Mode. A while away, a panther was dozing peacefully in a willow tree. That was, until a bright light appeared and woke her up. "Mortal! Come down and face me, so I can see you!" Vira called up the tree. Raven awkwardly stumbled/leapt out of the tree and landed on her face. "So much for always falling onto your feet.. I am such a disgraced cat." She muttered. "Ah, there you are. Now, quick explanation.. We're having another tournament." Vira said, ignoring the fact she was below her and not in front. "Another?," Raven exclaimed as she popped her head out of the ground. "Yes, another. But this time we can have pairs!" Vira squealed, sound almost childlike with excitement. "Oh, joy. Won't that be fun. So, if it's pairs.. Could I fight with Aso-" Raven said, but was cut off. "Oh, no, not him. I have just the partner for you!" Vira said. "Heh.. Great.." Raven replied weakly. Asonja was in bed again, but was sleeping on the floor. He forgot the Prometheus was still there. "Come, come! Much to be done!" Vira said, and dragged her by the ear to Nimagi Base. Once they fell in the pillows, she still marched around dragging her by the ear, shouting: "Make way for the champion! Make way!" Asonja heard this and woke up. Prometheus took Asonja by the neck and dragged him out quietly. "OI! LET GO OF MY NECK! IT'S ON FIRE!" Asonja yelled, trying to let go. Prometheus kept walking, only to tighten his grip. He says, his eyes literally in flames, "I'm not raising a defenseless kid. We have much to do." "Ohh... He JEALOUS...." Vira whispered, breaking the 4th wall only once in the roleplay. "What..? Sorry, my hearing is sort of bad, because it's being tugged on a bunch.." Raven muttered. Prometheus glared at Dusk's side of the screen, making a cutting motion with his neck. "Say that again and you're dead, kid." He says, and fixes the 4th wall. Asonja chuckles and says, "Man, you sure burned her!" Prometheus growled and gripped harder on Asonja's throat, making him choke. Rock stood looking at the pandemonium happening in front of him, before asking "Could someone please tell me what's happening?" (Time for Asura to make a move) "Tournament.. And these gods are our crazy mentors." Raven replied. Asonja and Prometheus had already vanished to the tournament area. A patch of flames were there from their last location. Perhaps Asonja spontaneously combusted at that time for making a pun. Fenrir just scoffed at both gods and their students. "Axel technically won every match before it mysteriously ended but now I have two of him. Theres noway I can lose." Axel and Axesanity shoved each other like children trying to get the last piece of cake. "I'll win this on my own!! I dont need you, you nutcase!" Axel said forming plasma in his hand. "Ya know We don't have to wait til the tournament goggles!" Axesanity forming an unstable dark blue plasma in his hand while laughing hysterically. Chimera just looked at the Lynx then answered. "Its not against the rules but considering the other participants can't and my fellow gods will complain... Ehh what the hell since when do I give a damn about rules." "Cool, thanks," Rynk grinned excitedly. Kaiya simply nodded. "We attend in a month?" The taller lynx-figure asked. "Yes a month. Arrive at the Island of Nimagi next month. The others will be waiting." chimera gave them a glass orb that functioned as a teleporter. "Dont be late, I hate people who are late. I kill things I hate." Chimera faded away. Prometheus and Asonja finally appeared in flames. Asonja's clothes were charred and some bits ripped off. "Pain...everything's in pain..." Josh rubbed in chin, pondering of where he is. "I think this is a farce. Perhaps I should reconsider-" "... How did you get involved in all this?" Kaiya asked Rynk. "Well he appeared to me for the first tournament... which was cancel, and then he wanted my help getting into the real world... I don't remember how that ended, and now we're doing this." "... I'm going to find out where this 'Nimagi' place is..." Act 2 Training Begins Back in the Realm of Salvation in the distant dead area, the roars got louder, the rattling of chains sounded. A closer look showed giant hole with a magical lighting seal over. A shadow stood at the edge looking down. "Your time is almost here but all I need is enough power to unlock the seal. And I know just where to get it. So just bide your time until then." A month later on mobius. Fenrir, Axel and Axesanity stood infront of the scared lake of Nimagi waiting for everyone else. A slit of energy appeared in the air as Kaiya and Rynk stepped through their portal. Chimera phased trhough the ground to the surface. "Fenrir." "Chimera." Fenrir replied back "HEY Rynk haven't seen ya since you tried to kill us that one time how ya been?" Axel said waving. Rynk peered over at Axel for a moment. "Wai-... Oh! Oh right that... Hi," She waved. Raven and Vira appeared almost mystically out of the trees, and stood next to the others. They were followed by a hooded figure which was covered completely except for his mouth. "Again, why him and not someone else..?" Raven muttered, although she sounded like a whining child. "Because, he's strong, darling. Now.." Vira looked to Fenrir. "Brother! How are you?" She asked and she walked over and squeezed him in a big hug. "Why have you been ignoring me for so long? This is friendly competition after all!" Asonja noticed Raven and the hooded figure. He crossed his arms and sighed, looking away. "Of course, she went with somebody else, because I'm the weakest person here." "Asonja, please do not go there. You were doing fine for a week without self-humiliation..." Prometheus facepalmed, groaning a bit. "Okay, HER I remember specifically," Rynk pointed to Raven while walking up. Raven waved to Rynk and turned back to Vira. "Well, I told you I wanted to be with Asonja, but you paired me with.." She glanced at the hooded figure and stopped. Asonja was just in his little corner, weeping, his atmosphere dark. Prometheus groaned and set him on fire. "Quit your whining! She's not going to notice you like that, you know!" Asonja screamed and ran around, forgetting that he's immune to fire. Prometheus kicked him to a tree, loudly popping his back and setting the flames out. "Argh...I feel like I'm babysitting a 7 year old...This is why you don't have REAL friends, Asonja for f**ks sake!" Prometheus yelled at him. Raven had looked at the sound of commotion and was now staring quizzically at them both. "What happened..?" She mouthed. For a moment Asonja didnt get up. But when he did he was...crying? It looked like tears. Prometheus sighed at this and walked up to him. "Asonja come on! You gotta use your head of yours." He poked it a few times. "If you don't use it all the time, you're a complete idiot. You don't use it a lot because of your self-loathing. Use. It." He poked his head again at the last two words. Asonja didn't do anything, but looked to be nodding. Raven narrowed her eyes not in anger, but in confusion. But she didn't dare come over, thinking she would jist mess it up. (Signing off.) (Kk. Night.) "Maybe if you use it more, Raven would actually notice you and like you. Who knows? I'll never know. Now come on, we're running out of time to train for the last few moments." Prometheus said and took him to a different area. Fenrir pushed Vira away. " I don't do hugs." Wheres Veramious, Eris and the others with their fighters?" "I can't wait to fight strong people I hope they go full power, so I can crush the bones AND their pride nehehaha." Axesanity said letting out a laugh. "Atleast we can agree on something." Axel said fixing his arm bands. "I Wonder how strong Damious' and Rath's fighters are.." "PROMETHEUS STOP CHEATING WE KNOW WE TRAIN 7 DAYS BEFORE THE TOURNAMENT BEGINS IN THE REALM OF SALVATION!!" Fenrir's voice became more demonic when he yelled from across the field. "Fine, fine whatever!" He came back and tossed Asonja to the ground. Asonja didn't seem to do anything to prevent this at all. (Everyone's in the same area right now?) (yes) (Almost x3 ~ Arctic) Then suddenly, out of the shadows of the trees came out another hooded figure. Vira simply laughed quietly, and walked back over to Raven. However, Raven didn't notice since she was staring at the other hooded figure that had just arrived. Arctic was the last to arrive she was flying to the aria Eris Soon walked up to her once she had landed Where Were You mouse Brained FOOL! '' Eris hissed In a whiny tone At Arctic who replied '' Well at least i'm here Stop being so bratty PLEAAASSSEEEEEE '' I'M AM NOT A BRAT DON'T TALK TO A GOD LIKE THAT MISSY '' Eris snapped FINE OLD LADY '' She growled turning away The hooded figure then grabbed the hood, and swiped off the whole cloak, revealing himself as '''Hectic'. "Yes, it's me!" Hectic pronounced in a cheerful manner. Eris And arctic ignored him scorn in there eye's As they looked at each other Arctic muttered to her self how nice it is to be so Cheerful '' Asonja was the only one who noticed Hectic. He walked up to his and tapped his side at his metal body. "Whoa...is this what I think it is? I forgot what it's called but I think this is made by an element stronger than diamond..." Zaruth descended from the sky. Axel spoke in his native tongue greeting the god which translated to:. "Zaruth, father of all things great and small, the Nijama bow to you and ask to continue our survival." Axel bowed, glacing at Raven and Asonja to do the same. Asonja did so, seeming to scowl at Axel for telling him what to do. But since it was Zaurth, he bowed anyway. Raven bowed politely, and was silent. The hooded figure besides Raven knelt, instead of bowing. The rest of the gods looked at their fighters like they were supposed to do the same. Hectic then bowed silently. Arctic bowed, but scowled at Eris who did the same back. "... Yeah everyone here has some wierd drama addiction for some reason," Rynk sighed. "I wanna go find Chimera and ask how he's not... 'sealed' or whatever." Zaruth opened a portal. "Welcome to he Realm of Salvation, like last time you will have a week worth of training until the tournament officially begins. Good luck to you all." Axel Pushed his insane counter part and ran through portal. Axesanity follwed along with Fenrir. Eris and Arctic walked into the portal as well Arctic floating as Eris walked Arctic smirked and whisperer in to Eris ear who laughed at what she said as they kept walking they were suddenly getting along perfectly ( i'm alone x3 idgaf though xP) Vira grabbed hold of the back of her pupils necks and lead them through the portal. Hectic walked through the portal in a calm fashion. The Realm of Salvation was built like an ancient city, In the middle of the city was the god's thrones as well as the arena. "Now then training will begin tomorrow so rest, eat whatever you like until then." Zaruth and the other gods faded leaving the fighters outside the arena. Once everyone get into the portal, Asonja went into his area. He sat down on the couch. "I didn't miss this place one bit..." He growled. Vira gave her pupils a good natured shove forward. "Alright then. Raven, your in your normal area. I still need to show your partner his, though.. Now, shoo!" She said as she walked away with the hooded figure. Raven stared at them as they went. Soon, though, her attention turned to her area, and she started towards it. Axel and Axesanity went straight to the cafe. "FOOOOD!!" Asonja payed no attention to them. He sat by himself in his quarters. "Food..." Hectic said as he went towards the cafe. His mouth began to drool uncontrollably and his eyes turned yellow. "YES, '''FOOOOD'!!!!!" Hectic shouted excitedly as he ran towards the food. They were followed swiftly by Rock, who abandoned his training schedule in favour of a coffee. Asonja just sat alone, not even bothering to go eat. His stomach growled in protest, but ignored it. Axel started eating 5 bowls worth of Ramen. Asonja looked away from all of the food, his stomach growling louder than ever. He still refused to eat anything, and laid down on him couch. His quarters room door was closed. "Underworld guy! Chimera!" Rynk called around while strolling about. "... Are we training now?" Chimera appeared. "Filthy mortal You will address me ONLY as Chimera. Step out of your boundaries again and you won't even see the tournament. And no the day isn't over yet training starts at noon tomorrow." Prometheus wasn't around while Asonja stayed in his quarters and played solitaire. "A little less mocking to the 'filthy mortal' that helped you get out of a seal without anything in return. Besides, what's wrong with 'Underworld Guy'? You're the one controlling the underworld right?" "It feels disrespectful to an immortal being that will soon have your soul. oops said too much." Chimera chuckled a bit then disappeared. "... Wait a second, what about the-" Rynk stopped after Chimera vanished. Asonja was close to winning, but noticed he made a wrong move somewhere and growled. He took the cards, reshuffled them and played a second game. No sign of anyone barging in now. The moon shined Axel and Axesanity went to their quarters. "Training tomorrow.... with Fenrir you have no idea how painful this is gunna be." Axel said. "I share your memories, I know." Axesanity replied closing the door. "Just be lucky Freya will heal us after." Raven stared out of her window at the moon longingly, as if she wanted to be there instead of the Realm of Salvation. She stayed there, instead of her bed, because she couldn't sleep. Asonja felt a wave of dread for a moment, making him stop what he was doing and think about the sudden feeling. He shrugged it off reluctantly and continued playing solitaire. His stomach growled, longing for food. After awhile, Raven got up and walked out of her quarters. She took a short walk to Asonja's and knocked on the door. He got up from his chair and opened the door, seeing Raven. "Oh, hello. What's up?" In the distance, in the lifeless area the rattling of chains continue 2 chains snap. A dim light could be seen. the shadow still stood there. "Calm my weapons its almost time I'm going into the city in 12 hours I will return." The shadow walked away from the hole. Raven's eyes squinted at the ground. "You remember last tournament, right?" She said, looking up at him finally. "A little bit of it...yeah. What about it?" He asked. He tried sounding calm so he didn't sound like he was starving to death. Her ears flicked. "Why did you barge into my room, lock the door, only to leave right after? I was just wondering, you never told me why." She replied quietly. He looked down, contemplating. "I...have no idea. I don't remember that specific event happening. I wish I knew so I could tell you. I didn't mean to...surprise you or anything." His stomach growled suddenly, making Asonja clench a little bit. Raven's eyes softened and she smiled a bit. "That's alright, Asonja. By the way, you want me to go get you something? You're pretty much starving by the looks of it." She said, laughing quietly. The Midget-lynx walked about the tournament area. "Anybody still here?" The lynx saw Raven and Asonja talking to each other. Asonja replied to Raven with a nod. "Y-yes...please. I can barely walk there myself heh..." He smiled a bit, but he clenched again from his stomach. "Take your time. Don't rush." Raven nodded in reply, turned, and walked away towards the food court. Asonja left his door open as he walked back inside and played Poker by himself. After a while, it seemed he was loosing against himself, which is supposed to be impossible. Apparently it's possible for him. When she got there, Raven just grabbed some steak and sauces, along with different sorts of sides. Then she made her way back to Asonja's, balancing the steak on her head while the sides and sauces were in her hands. She somehow made it without any of the food falling off. The door was open, thankfully. After having a buffet of his own, Hectic felt satisfied. "And now, to get some shut-eye..."Hectic said as he yawned. Raven carefully walked in. "I'm back!" She said as she entered. Asonja looked up and saw the assortments of food. He has a sly smile on his face. He put his cards down and took the food from her and put it on the table. "Wow...T-thank you very much." He says. "Yeah. I'm gonna go to bed then, if you don't mind.. Night." She replied, and walked away. He nodded and the door closed on her way out. He looked at the food, a bit intimidated by the amount. His stomach growled in protest and this time Asonja gave into his hunger and started eating. He avoided anything that grew on trees or in the ground. "Eat your vegetables!" Raven shouted as she walked away from his house. "DARN IT!" Asonja yelled, thinking he got away without eating his vegetables. He ate them regardless, groaning a bit. Raven laughed quietly as she made her way back to her house. When she got there, she opened the door and closed it behind her. Then, she plopped onto her bed. Soon, everything Raven given him was gone. He ate everything, but still didn't feel quite right. He shrugged it off and went back to Solitaire, not even bothering to sleep for the night. Rynk walked over to Raven and Asonja. "Sup?" "How'd you get in here? I thought I- *sigh*" Asonja say, putting his cards down and standing in front of Rynk. "Don't you need to sleep?" "Not really," She shrugged. "Lunar rays do wonders for Banshee DNA." "Huh...interesting..." Asonja muttered at that. He sat back onto his chair and takes all the cards. "Wanna play some Poker?" A gong in the distance sounded signalling its 12 am. Fenrir can be seen at Axel and Axesanity's door. "WAKE UP ITS TRAINING TIME!!" He blasted the door open and charged in. the screaming of Axel and Axesanity could be heard. they both skidded out of the room, Fenrir punching them both. the students wobbled ,gained their footing and punched back only to be blocked. "Thank god I'm not training with Fenrir...he seems to be rather too pushy..." He sighed, shuffling the cards as he watched Axel and Axsanity for a while. Rynk's ears flickered a bit at the sound of Fenrir's yelling far off. She sighed a bit, "At least HE'S training his 'champion'..." She looked back to Asonja. "Poker right? How do you play?" "Well...actually, that's hard to explain. Lets go with something easier, like Go Fish." He passes her 7 cards, and he takes 7 cards as well. "Now, the objective of this game is to get no cards in your hands. To get them out of your hand, you need an extra pair. So you ask me if I have the card you are looking for. Go ahead, ask me." "... Go...F-!" She tapped the table with her hand. "pAthis pUts! ... That's... never mind, anyway," She took her cards. "ARG MY ARM!!" Axel screamed, followed by the insane cackling of Axesanity then was interupted by another snapping sound. "SHIT NOW MY ARM!!" "YOUR BOTH TOO DISTACTED!!" Fenrir sneered. Asonja chuckled a bit at Rynk. "I'll figure that out later. Can you speak a different language other than what you just spoke? Like Spanish or something?" "I know some Russia," She mispronounced. "English isn't my first language so I guess that too." "Alright then. I was just curious. Anyway, do you have a 4-card?" She looked over her spread (Do I come up with the cards for this or is that your department?) (Also should we wait for Dusk?) (Well, her character's asleep right now. You go ahead and come up with your deck .3.) (Alrightiness) "Uh, the house doesn't matter right?" She asked. "Nope. Just the number." Asonja said. "... Yeah, here ya go," She relinquished the card. He takes it and put another card down to the side. "This is your pairs pile..or in this case mine. The person with most of the pairs win." "Right right," She nodded. "Do you guess again or is it my turn?" Axel was sent crashing through Asonja's room, falling on the table the cards were stacked on, "ow... Oh hey Asonja hey Rynk..... dude Asonja you womanizer. "Axel got up. "Mierda..." Asonja facepalmed. "Having fun?" Rynk asked Axel. "its a blast!" Axel threw a lasma ball outside. " hehe get it?" "That was terrible, Axel. Get out and continue getting yourself killed.." Asonja sighed. "As long as he's got some 'home-repair' beam somewhere, might as well hang around still," Rynk suggested. "Yeah true..." Asonja says. I'm too lazy to pick up these cards though. There's too many of them." "Your too lazy to tie your shoes sometime." Axel said walking out of the hole he made. "I'll be back." "Hope you die." Asonja says, just as normally. "Whoa," Rynk gave a surprised look to Asonja. "Hold on," She stepped toward Axel. "Where ya goin'?" "to continue training." "Axel said pointing his thump to Fenrir putting Axesanity into a headlock with his good arm. Asonja said nothing, suddenly the cards all back to normal like nothing happened. Asonja stayed in the same place. "Well, I hope you get sore and can barely walk tomorrow. I dont think you'll live to see the morning...or the afternoon...or the evening...or see food again." "Alright," The midget-lynx intervened, "why not just have him fix the damage if he loses in a fight?" "Sounds fair enough, actually." Asonja agreed. Rynk looked to Axel for his answer. Axel said nothing as he jumped back into the fight. " FIGHTING TIME!!!" Asonja groaned, facepalming. "Por el amor de Dios..." He muttered in Spanish. "Oh that was Spanish, right?" Rynk asked. "Yeah, it was. That was, 'For the love of God'." He says "Appropriate." "I was going to make it more mature but I decided against it. For your sake,anyway." Axesanity limped into the room and grabbed Asonja by his shirt dragging him out. "You master wants you...." "GAH! LET GO OF ME!" Asonja growled and tried getting out of his grip, but dang, he had an iron grip. He soon gave up and hunched over, being dragged. The Midget-lynx gave an odd stare at the dragging, deciding to follow since there was nothing else going on. "Eeeeh. I don't wanna train this late in the night..." Asonja groaned. "When did you train last?" Rynk asked. "...Last week." He replied. "For like 10 minutes" "Doesn't sound like you're wanting to do all this." "Nope. I hate fighting." "And you're here then because...?" Category:Tournament Category:Free Join Roleplay